Field
The present disclosure relates generally to prosthetic feet. In some embodiments, the present disclosure relates more specifically to prosthetic feet having adjustable stiffness and flexibility characteristics.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic feet are available as substitutes for natural human feet. Such feet can be made of various materials having various stiffness or flexibility characteristics. Existing feet generally have a predetermined stiffness level as defined by, for example, the material(s) making up the foot, thickness of the foot plate, etc.